(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive system employing single drive power through the differential wheel group to drive two differential output shafts thereof, in which a normal closed brake is individually installed at each of two differential output ends, to prevent the shortcoming of the ineffective parking function caused by single side sliding when single side being suspended or parking.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For the conventional differential wheel group with two output shafts, the equipped normal closed brake for brake and parking is often installed singly at the input shaft of the differential wheel group, to brake the running wheels of differential output shafts at two sides through the differential wheel group for parking, and the shortcoming is that: when the differential wheel group is moving and suddenly braked, or is parked at a slope, if one wheel at one side does not touch the ground because of single side suspension, or if the running wheel driven by one output shaft skids on the ground, the running wheel driven by another output shaft will make differential rotation accordingly, thus accident is caused by ineffective parking function, or situ rotation for the parked vehicle is happened by pushing, the above-mentioned are potential difficulties for the vehicle with the differential wheel group used as substitute for walk or the two-wheel driven wheelchair.